Law enforcement and military personnel have applications requiring the restraining of individuals and animals. A variety of devices have been developed over the years to ballistically deliver restraining nets. The key difference being the method used for unfurling and deploying the net in flight. For example, the net gun disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,869 uses a plurality of barrels to launch projectiles with diverging flight paths to drag the net package to the target and deploy the net in flight. In the ballistically deployed restraining system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,036, a spreader charge and weights is used to spread the net in flight.